Lonto Senju
Background Lonto Senju was born as the eldest child of Yumi Senju and Tsuki Uchiha. He lived in the Kamui diemension of his mother before they went to live in her hometown of Sunagakure. While he was there, he enrolled in their Academy and was a bright student. When he graduated, he knew only of his Wind Release chakra nature and some basic genjutsu. When it came time for the Chunin Exams, he had learned how to use puppets, and his first one was made in honor of his only friend, who had died in combat. During the second portion of the exam in the Demon Desert, he had contronted a shinobi group, who had the scroll his team needed. The battle was fierce, but it was only Lonto and his opponent left standing. The enemy had destroyed his puppet, which was broken in many pieces. In that moment, Lonto broke down and began to cry, trying to piece the puppet back to bring back his friend. This awakened his Sharingan, and he used his new eye to kill his opponent. Once his team reached the final part of the exam, he didn't use the eye, but still passed. Joining the ANBU ranks, he erased his past and worked in the shadows of the village. His sister was part of this ranking, but lived a normal life with peace and security. His mother, due to her spying on her brother Shai Uchiha, found out his children had awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan, and wanted her kids to have the power to compete with them. Placing them under a genjutsu as well, she manipulated their desires and dreams, forcing the eyes to evolve. This new eye gave the sibilings new strength, and both became captains in their own right. Sadly, the effect of the eye is blindness, and Lonto wasn't as cautious as his sister when using the eye, messing up his eyesight. He divised a plan to take his sister's eyes, and kept it a secret from his family. His secret weapon was a puppet form known as a Human Puppet, which takes a human sacrifice to make a powerful puppet. Using his new puppet, he killed his sister, taking her eyes for himself. When her body or eyes couldn't be found, his father asked him did he have any leads on who could've took her body and eyes. Lonto denied this, and asked his mother where could he find a group of Uchiha who could've took them. Tsuki told him of a island full of his clansmen, and sent him to find them. Lonto used this trip to take the eyes of the Uchiha, which he put on the body of his sister. Her artifical body made of her Kekkei Genkai Wood Release allowed him to constantly use Izanagi and Izanami, two genjutsu techniques taught to him by his mother. Returning to the village, he expressed his feelings of controling the world to his parents and how he was going to travel the world. Trying to stop him, Lonto escaped using his Kamui, and went to the Land of Fire to begin his journey. Personality As a child, Lonto was quite curious, and used his imagination to think of new worlds and ideas. As he began to grow up and see the true shinobi world, he realized the world was corrupt, and began to hate it. When he departed from his family, he left with the mindset that he control the world, and make it into his own image. Appearence Abilites Lonto has numerous abilites, from puppetry to unique genjutsu. Not very skilled in taijutsu, he possesses dojutsu abilites strong enough to stop any shinobi. Nature Transformation Lonto was born with two chakra natures, Earth Release and Wind Release, but took time to develop them. He learned Water Release using his Sharingan, which became one of his primary natures. He learned Fire Release techniques from his mom, which was needed to prove Uchiha linage. His Yin Release and Yang Release are part of his genjutsu abilites, giving him the power to create stronger illusions and cause more mental pain. Puppet Techniques Growing up in Sunagakure, Lonto learned how to create and control puppets, which became a strong point of his abilites. He later on learned how to create the forbidden Human Puppet, which gave him the ability to create stronger puppets for battle. Dojutsu Being a direct member of the Uchiha Clan, Lonto has the capabilites to awaken the dojutsu abilites of the clan, and use them in battle. Sharingan During the Chunin Exams, Lonto made a puppet resembling his dead friend. He used it combat, until an enemy destroyed it completely. The breakdown his friend being gone forever hit him, and awakened the Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan His mother, due to her spying on her brother Shai Uchiha, found out his children had awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan, and wanted her kids to have the power to compete with them. Placing them under a genjutsu as well, she manipulated their desires and dreams, forcing the eyes to evolve. Lonto awakened Kamui in his right eye, and Tsukuyomi in his left. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Lonto wasn't as cautious as his sister when using the Mangekyō Sharingan, messing up his eyesight. He divised a plan to take his sister's eyes, and kept it a secret from his family. His secret weapon was a puppet form known as a Human Puppet, which takes a human sacrifice to make a powerful puppet. Using his new puppet, he killed his sister, taking her eyes for himself.